A Million Points of Light
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Genki Yoshimura (En:) Seth Walther |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroyuki Kakudou |chief animation director=Setsuko Nobuzane |art=Yukiko Iijima |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) March 25, 2001 (En:) May 19, 2001 |continuity= }} Now at full strength, MaloMyotismon begins enveloping the world in darkness, though the world is soon fighting back, as DigiDestined from all over the world make a final effort to defeat him once and for all. Note: There is no recap video available for this episode, as it is the last in the series. Synopsis The episode starts with covering the Real World with darkness. , and all continue to fight, but are defeated by MaloMyotismon's Screaming Darkness attack. However Davis and the DigiDestined continue to fight saying that they wouldn't give up. In the Real World, the original DigiDestined, except Mimi who is in New York, travel to the summer camp where they were first transported to the Digital World, as all other gates have been sealed by BlackWarGreymon. They are accompanied by their respective families and the families of Davis, Yolei and Cody. They bring Noriko Kawada (a girl infected with the Dark Spore) with them. She is also accompanied by her parents. They intend to go to the Digital World to have Oikawa remove the Dark Spore from Noriko as well as help fight MaloMyotismon. At the summer camp, they try to find a way to open the gate. Agumon is concerned that they may not be able to go to the Digital World. Tai attempts to open the gate by holding out his Digivice and shouting for the gate to open but fails. Izzy is then startled by his laptop. When asked if there is something wrong, he states that something is happening to the gates across the world. The DigiDestined from all over the world gather their Digivices, pointing them towards the sky. The light from their Digivices combat MaloMyotismon's darkness, refusing to give in and give up to MaloMyotismon. In the Digital World, the partner Digimon of all the DigiDestined gather to battle MaloMyotismon and surround him. states that it was the light of the Digivices that lead them there. is glad that all the partner Digimon of all the DigiDestined came to help out. and then declare to MaloMyostimon that they will not allow him to succeed. MaloMyotismon deems their attempt to stop him useless and uses Screaming Darkness on them. The partner Digimon struggle but refuse to give up. then calls out to Mimi for help. In the Real World, Mimi answers the call for help and cries out Palmon's name. Mimi then sends a beam of golden light from her Digivice to the sky. Immediately, the American DigiDestined (Michael, Maria, Lou, Steve, Phil and Tatum), the Poi Brothers in Hong Kong, Yue Hong in China, Mina in India, Derek in Australia, Catherine in France and the Russian Chosen Children (Anna, Sonya and Yuri) follow suit, calling out their respective partner Digimon's name and sending beams of golden light from their Digivices to the sky. The light from their Digivices are seen leaving Earth and into space. In Mexico, Rosa is the last to call out her partner's name and to send the light for her Digivice to the sky. The light of Rosa's fellow (off-screen) Mexican DigiDestined's Digivices quickly follow. Tai and the others, realizing that the gate in their location has opened, enter the Digital World. Sora brings Noriko with her. Noriko's father is shocked by Noriko's sudden disappearance and looks for her. Matt and T.K's father and mother, Hiroaki Ishida and Nancy Takaishi, quickly assure Noriko's parents that Noriko will be fine and that they should just believe in them. The other parents agree. Yuuko Kamiya, Tai and Kari's mother, then says that everything will be fine just like three years ago. All of the gates to the Digital World on Earth open and the golden light of the Digivices rain down onto the Digital World, engulfing the partner Digimon and transporting all the DigiDestined to the battle site as well as weakening MaloMyotismon, who was born of pure darkness. The DigiDestined descend to the battle site in the Digital World. Tai lands with and Catherine. Matt with Rosa and the Russian DigiDestined. Izzy with the Poi brothers. Joe with Derek and Yue Hong. Sora with Noriko. Mimi with Mina and Steve. Matt is suprise to see that there are so many DigiDestined. Izzy says that all the gates opened up at the same time. Joe states that all the DigiDestined and their partner Digimon came to help out. Tai then declares that the bond between the partner Digimon and the DigiDestined opened the gates. However, Oikawa's children, still in the Dream Dimension, become pessimistic since they lack Digimon partners, and appear to strengthen MaloMyotismon through their negative emotions in the form of a dark cloud that MaloMyotismon absorbs. Davis and T.K. ask what could be clouding their emotions. Davis and T.K. try to tell them that they can achieve their dreams no matter how insignificant they might feel, Davis even stating his dream to open a noodle cart one day. The children begin to state their dreams as well(one child states that he wants to be a fireman, another child stating that she wants to be a baker and so on and so forth) Each children states their dreams and with more prodding from Davis, manages to convince the children that they can still realize their dreams, no matter what. This flood of positive emotions causes MaloMyotismon's physical form to disintegrate. The children's positive emotions cause their own partner Digimon and digivices (similar to the new DigiDestined digivices) to form in front of them and they are all delighted. MaloMyotismon's spirit then assumes the form of a black cloud stating that even though he has no physical body he will continue to fuel darkness into this world. The DigiDestined not willing to give up help Imperialdramon Fighter Mode as everyone uses their Digivices to give him the power to destroy MaloMyotismon forever. With the power of all the DigiDestined of the world on his side, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode finally destroys MaloMyotismon's spirit with his Giga Crusher attack. As Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, Shakkoumon, and Silphymon de-digivolve, Gennai appears and tells he has a present for her: her tail ring, which she lost during Ken's reign as the Digimon Emperor. Gennai explains that Gatomon's tail ring was able to control the power of darkness in the Digital World, and allowed DNA Digivolution. Everyone starts to celebrate but Cody notices Oikawa, still in the Dream Dimension and weakened by MaloMyotismon. Cody quickly goes to him and tries to carry him out of the Dream Dimension though it is pointless. Oikawa realizing that these are his last moments tells Cody about the first time he met his father and their first encounter with digimon, he thanks the DigiDestined. Oikawa then has his partner digimon appear in front of him, happy yet sad that he had a digimon partner waiting for him he fades into butterflies and uses the Dream Dimension's power to transform his physical form into energy and uses his life force to revitalize the Digital World. The then-saddened DigiDestined pay their final respects to Oikawa by taking off their hats and silently crying. The scene shifts to the sky where Oikawa's life force in the form of butterflies flying. The scene shifts years into the future, showing T.K. typing on his computer writing about his times in the digital world. His son calls for him saying that they will be late. He states that a lot of things have changed since the defeat of MaloMyotismon and goes on to describe the future of the DigiDestined we have come to know... Now 25 years on, all of the main DigiDestined now have children, who in turn have Digimon of their own. T.K. takes over the narrative; he is a novelist writing the stories of the DigiDestined adventures. His son then enters and they leave to attend a gathering of the DigiDestined for a game of tag. Tai and Agumon are diplomats between the two worlds, with Tai having a son. Matt and Sora are married with a daughter and a son. Matt and Gabumon are the first Human/Digimon team to land on Mars, while Sora and Biyomon are fashion designers. Izzy researches the Digital World with Joe's older brother and has a daughter, they share a secret language. Mimi stars in a cooking show with Palmon who is very clumsy on screen and has a son. Mimi still wears her signature cowboy hat, whereas her cooking show is the only time she ever takes it off. Joe is the Digital World's first doctor (he is seen healing an Ogremon) and has a son. Kari is a kindergarten teacher and has a son that has inherited her whistle. Ken and Yolei are married with three children, two boys (one being an infant and the other being a young child) and one girl (adolescent). Ken is a detective with which T.K. states is not a very good one, while Yolei has become a housewife. Cody's become a defense attorney trying to help criminals and has a daughter. Davis has finally opened his noodle cart, which has become a worldwide enterprise and is a worldwide success. He also has a son who has inherited Tai's goggles. The children gather around for a game of tag, T.K. stating that they have inherited the duty to protect the worlds that the DigiDestined share. It is revealed that Kari's dream has indeed come true, every human now has a partner Digimon and the two worlds live in peace. The last scene shows the children running within the digital world as Oikawa's butterflies fly in the sky and the scene fades to black. Featured characters (42) *Lou (42) *Maria (42) * (42) *Steve (42) *Poi Brothers (48) *Derek (49) *Catherine Deneuve (50) *Rosa (51) *Yue Hong (52) *Mina (53) * (54) *Sonya (54) *Yuri (54) *Yukio Oikawa (118) |c2= *Botamon (103) *Nyokimon (103) *Poyomon (103) *Punimon (103) *YukimiBotamon (103) *Yuramon (103) *Pabumon (109) *Datirimon (119) *Leafmon |c3= *Tokomon (120) *Bukamon (121) *Koromon (121) *Minomon (121) *Motimon (121) *Poromon (121) *Tanemon (121) *Tsunomon (121) *Upamon (121) *Yokomon (121) *DemiVeemon (133) |c4= * (22) * (58) *Mushroomon (58) * (65) *Gizamon (65) * (76) *Elecmon (76) * (76) * (81) * (81) * (81) * (85) * (89) *Hagurumon (89) * (95) *Gazimon (95) * (111) * (111) * (115) * (113) * (113) *Salamon (121) |c5= * (58) *Starmon (58) *Thundermon (58) *Tuskmon (58) *Vegiemon (58) *Gekomon (65) *Guardromon (65) *Leomon (65) *Minotarumon (65) *Mojyamon (65) *Tapirmon (65) * (76) * (76) * (81) * (85) * (85) * (85) *Flymon (89) * (89) *Shellmon (93) *Vilemon (93) * (95) *Drimogemon (95) *Kiwimon (95) * (110) * (115) *Ogremon (131) * (132) |c6= * (15) * (16) *Divermon (65) *Mammothmon (65) *Monzaemon (65) *Digitamamon (95) *Okuwamon (101) *Parrotmon (101) |c7= *' ' (9) * (10) |c11= *Gennai (117) }} Digimon Analyser No Digimon are analysed in this episode. Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) (Tail Ring) |customimage3=Gatomon t.gif }} Quotes Davis: "Well, I want to open... a noodle cart!" T.K. and Yolei: "Huh?" :—Davis's dream causes much bewilderment to his peers. "Ken and Stingmon are detectives, though Yolei says he can't seem to detect when it's his turn to do the dishes." :—'T.K.' engages in gossip. Yolei: "Now whatever happens, don't get all panicky, okay?" Yolei's son: "But Mom, that's what you always do!" :—'Yolei's son' knows his mother all too well. Other notes in Digimon Adventure. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= *The English dub episode title is a variation on the phrase " ", used recurringly by . *In the epilogue, the magazine featuring Davis and Veemon on the cover seems to read 'Teme', in reference to the magazine, . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The new DigiDestined announce the episode title in the Japanese episode. *When the international DigiDestined begin rising into the sky to go to the Digital World, Tatum is not seen doing so. However, as the DigiDestined descend to the Digital World, she is seen behind Mimi together with Lou and Phil (two other American DigiDestined). *Michael does not call out the name of his partner Digimon, Betamon, unlike the rest of the International DigiDestined depicted. *The episodes Japenese title, "Bokura no Digital World", is also the title of the insert song used when the DigiDestined were breaking through the darkness and when Oikawa sacrifices himself. *This episode contains the only instance of both of Joe's brothers being shown together; they are shown standing next to each other in one of the shots of the DigiDestineds' relatives. }} Category:Digimon Adventure 02 episodes